dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Steelshard Dragon
In this deep world, the Steelshard Dragon stands as the undisputed ruler. When driven into a rage the Steelshard Dragon is among the most deadly dragons in existence. He resides in the Steelshard Caverns. This dragon can currently be upgraded to level fifteen. The Steelshard Dragon is not available for breeding with other Dragons in the Sanctuary. It is known that items such as the Sacred Bull affect the stats of this Dragon. You can get the Steelshard dragon egg from the shop or from events. Egg & Armor= The Steelshard Dragon's Egg and armor is only found in the Cash Shop and events. Neither the egg nor the armor are available in Wildernesses. Coldsteel pieces for the attribute buildings are available in the Cash Shop and events. |-| Leveling & Stats= Dragon levels are achieved by upgrading the Dragon Keep in the Outpost. Requirements for Keep Upgrade and Power Boost (Levitation Lev.0) Dragon Stats |-| Building Attributes= This Outpost contains 6 attribute buildings. Each building represents a certain stat for your Troops: Steelshard Harriers: Melee Attack, Ranged Attack, Defense, Life, and Speed. Each upgrade to a particular building increases that specific stat. For each building upgrade, you need a rare Coldsteel piece. There are three types of ColdSteel pieces. To upgrade these buildings from level 1-6, you will need a ColdSteel Fragment. For levels 7-10, you will need a ColdSteel Gems. For levels 11-15, you will need a ColdSteel Cores. Comparison of Steelshard Harriers with Level 10 & Level 15 Buildings. Troop Compatibility Because of their stats, some troops are more compatible than others with troop types. This is typically due to incompatible ranges or speeds. Galleries Post all images below in the following gallery! Dragon cavernas de metal.jpg|dragon cavernas de metal 4.png|Lvl 4 Dragon. Nice stats so far. 2.png|Lvl 8 Outpost, notice, you can have just one training camp in the city, so no setting multiple training que in this outpost. Lvl 4 training camp and the training time for 60 of these dragons is just under 24 hrs, look at my other posts, one of them has a picture of the building boost upgrades. Three of them are at lvl 1 for these stats in this picture..png|Outpost troop for Steelshard Caverns troop. 3.png|This is the outpost troop for the Steelshard Caverns outpost. 5.png|The stats shown for the steel troop are a reflection of the upgrades done to all the building shown here, all bur the training camp has a effect on the troop. C.png|The training time for 60 of the Harriers is 1 day 2 hrs; and 5 minutes in a lvl 4 training camp. Once my current troops finish in the training camp I will post the time of 175 - 200 of them in a lvl 8 train since lvl 9 will not be do before current troops finish. U.png|Check out the stats, in this picture the stats reflect upgrades done to boost the melee, range life and ranged. For the Forge I have done 2 upgrades, the depot I done 2 upgrades, and the greenhouse I done 1, and for the academy I done 1. I will upload another later on after I have done a few more upgrades. Sd.png Sd2.jpg Steelshard Dragon with golden armor..png|Steelshard Dragon with golden armor Steelshard Dragon with golden armor.png|Steelshard dragon with golden armor Steelshard Dragon Egg Info_icon.png SD With Scale.png|Steelshard Dragon with Luminescent Scale +500,000 Melee , +500,000 Life Screenshot_3250.png|Steelshard Dragon with Aluminum Ore Armor +500,000 Range , +500,000 Life Screenshot_4250.png|Steelshard Dragon with BOTH Scale and Armor Look at Life and Melee and Range Category:Browse Category:Dragons Category:Steelshard-Related